


Homecoming (and if my wishes came true) [Art]

by rexinasofia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Gen, Homecoming indeed ao3 user coalitiongirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/pseuds/rexinasofia
Summary: Teenage Lucy Mills' biggest most dramatic dilemma in life right now: her dad's moms Regina and Emma not getting along, staying stubbornly apart from each other, living in two separate homes, in two separate cities.Lucy spends years gifting them her artworks, painting double canvases so each grandma can have one to hang on her wall. But she's done with that.For SQ Supernova V.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Homecoming (and if my wishes came true) [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homecoming (and if my wishes came true)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719208) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



> Happy Homecoming to coalitiongirl!!! What a happy, happy surprise it was to be matched with Mari, of all people <3 and what a gut-wrenchingly angsty & simultaneously delightful fic for her to write for this year's supernova!! In all the universes and all the realms, Regina and Emma will keep finding ways to look like fools for each other, and I think that's beautiful :')
> 
> PLEASE: Go now and read the fic and make sure to give it some love!!

## Emma's wall @ NYC 

## Regina's wall @ Storybrooke 


End file.
